


You Didn't Have To Say Who It Was For

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S2 [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: Reset, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack can't help but be amused with each others' antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Have To Say Who It Was For

**Author's Note:**

> Totally un-beta'd. All errors are mine. This started out as missing scene fic but  I figured I'd just roll it in to the Captain's Blog fic.

Jack heard Ianto come in through the lower office door and jog up the steps. He held up a plastic bag for Jack's examination. It contained what appeared to be the false identification documents he had created for Martha's cover story. "All ready to go." Ianto said lightly.

"With your usual thoroughness I'm sure." Jack said with a smile as Ianto approached his desk.

"Certainly, Sir." Ianto replied then, "Toshiko is on her way with the contact lens' and I believe she has Martha with her."

"I hope they hurry." Jack said almost absently as he looked up at Ianto, spinning his chair in half circles with one foot.

He could see that Ianto was regarding him with equal intensity and just a hint of a smile.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Did you have to tell Martha who you wanted the UNIT cap for?"

"Why wouldn't I tell her who the cap was for?" Jack countered. "You can't blame me for wanting to stake my claim on you early on, Ianto!" Jack said with a shrug that feigned innocence. "There was a chance you would find her attractive…."

"She is quite attractive." Ianto interrupted.

Jack frowned up at him and continued. "and since I've no real idea what kind of man she finds attractive there's every chance she'd fancy you. Being so cute and all." Jack's sly smile was back.

"Be honest, Jack. You'd fancy talking us both in to a three-way."  
Jack laughed at the truth of the statement then, "Martha's the kind of friend I can be a little more open with than most."

"Because she's your friend and doesn't work for you, she feels free to ask questions about you. Personal questions, about you." Ianto explained.

Jack was enjoying Ianto's discomfort but he also wanted to make sure he understood the real cause of it. "Did Martha ask you if we were shagging?"

"She's a bit more delicate than that and you know it, Jack." Ianto shot back. "She told me you had asked for the cap for me and when I tried to laugh it off, she asked me directly, yet diplomatically."

"What did you say?" Jack asked with a wide grin, still spinning his chair.

"I did what you do. I used a vague euphemism and when she wanted details I used scandalous hyperbole to discourage further inquiry." Ianto replied, sliding his hands into his trouser pockets.

"You left her with the impression you enjoy it, didn't you?" Jack asked dubiously.

"I believe my expression was sufficiently glazed over in fond recollection. Your reputation remains intact, Sir." Ianto was smirking. Jack saw him look up through the window in to the Hub. "Tosh and Martha are coming." Ianto said quietly.

"You'll have to give me a full account of your conversation later tonight!" Jack said with a grin just before Tosh and Martha entered his office.

"Cool." Was all Ianto said in answer.


End file.
